Ingrid's Journey: A Dark World Prequel
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: It's December 21st, 2012. Ingrid Nilson learns about a outbreak in Southern America. When it reaches America she has to leave her beloved Los Angeles for Rainy Red River. When the plague passes she leaves her friends to find her missing mother. Along the way she meets some familar faces and in the end she makes a decsion to take everyone into the Matrix Machine, Created by Beverly.
1. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 1:

**Ingrid's POV**

I zipped up my jacket as Luke talked into his camera. We were in Iowa for the Christmas holidays. It was the twenty-first, the supposed end of the world, it didn't happen. So that was good.

"…so we're going to try to dig into it. Ingrid, you getting this on?" Luke asked about my jacket.

"Yeah," I mumbled zipping it up.

"She's pretty bundled already," he informed the camera while filming me. "How many layers do you have on?"

"A lot!" I said.

We both laughed. Luke shut off the camera and we talked for a few minutes. It was snowing heavily outside. I looked through the window and adjusted my panda hat. Luke handed the Camera off to a member of his family and went to get a pair of overalls for me to put on. It was embarrising. They were tan overalls. His family member turned on the camera and began filming me.

"And these are my dads!" Luke said. "His Overalls."

"You're six-two, right dad?" Luke asked. "and Ingrid is…not quite six-two." We both laughed. "So zip these up down here." His mother helped zip me up.

"Maybe one day I will be six-two!" I said softly.

I stepped into a pair of snow boots.

"Does it fit?" Becky Conard, Luke's mother asked me. "Because you've got some socks on maybe?"

"It's like Cinderella and the glass slipper." Luke said forcing the boot on.

Later that day, after we'd gone outside and played around, I sat in the living room with Luke, his mother and his father. Their fire was roaring by us and it felt nice after being so cold outside. I sniffed and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I said to Becky, who had made this for me.

"Oh, no problem Ingrid." She smiled.

Mr. Conard turned on the television and Mrs. Conard rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"A warning has been issued for everyone living on the southern edge of America. A small virus outbreak has spread quickly from Southern America to the south border of the United States. Anyone infected will show signs of extreme fever, sweating, vomiting, loss of appetite, loss of nerve feeling, blurred vision, hearing problems and an unknown version of bumps along their body." the news reporter said. "The governor of Iowa is warning everyone to stay in doors and try to keep warm. We don't know how long this will last and if it reaches us."

The reporter stepped aside and screen shots of people in Texas and Arizona and Florida with bumps and disoriented looks.

"How awful," Mrs. Conard said.

"All travel to or from Mexico and South America has been barred. The United States is now doubling security on the border to keep the sick away. Whatever this is, it's being called the American Plague of 2012."

Mr. Conard flipped the TV off. I looked at Luke worried. This didn't seem good. I got up and set my mug on the table. I strolled past Luke and walked into our room. I pulled my phone out of my bag and called Joey.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ingrid, hey what's up? How's Iowa?"

"Good, hey is anything happening in Los Angeles?" I asked.

"No…" he paused. "Why?"

"The news said there is some outbreak on the border." I said. "It's probably nothing. Sorry I bothered you." I said.

"O…okay? Well have a good Christmas, talk to you later." He hung up.

"Bye."

I set the phone down and smiled at my worriment.

"Hey Chunky? Where did you go?" Luke walked in.

"Sorry Mister!" I laughed.

"Mom and dad are going to bed, I'm thinking I'll get a little shut eye too." he said.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a shower real quick." I said.

He nodded and started changing out of his clothes. I stepped into the bathroom and turned the knob. I let the warm water circulate and then stepped in. The water rolled down my back and through my hair. It's warmth spread over my body in a matter of seconds. Little beads of water rolled down my legs in races. I turned around and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. I scrubbed my hair thoroughly and washed it out. I grabbed some soap and lathered my body up. When I was satisfied with myself, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I wiped the water away from my body and then changed into my PJ'S. They had little snowmen on them. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and put on some lotion. I smiled at myself and then walked to the bedroom. Luke was already snoring when I got in bed. I got up next to him and closed my eyes.

We left Iowa a few days later and got home on the 25th, Luke dropped me off at my house and I found Nugget residing on my couch. I petted him and felt his purr. I looked at the panda painted on my wall and yawned. I pulled my bags out and started unpacking. Tomorrow would be another day closer to a new year. I flipped on the TV as I sorted my clothes. Nugget pounced on a toy he had in the corner. I laughed and put a shirt in my shirt pile.

"Several outbreaks of the American Plague of 2012 have been reported in Los Angeles, if anyone you know has been infected please call 9-1-1 for immediate hospitalization." The news said. "Stay in doors at all costs."

There was a knock on my door. I opened it up and found Joey and Brittnay with suitcases and food. I looked at them.

"Ingrid can we crash here? Four people on our floor got sick." Joey asked.

"Oh my god, of course. Come in." I ushered them.

I looked around a closed the door.

They unloaded their bags near mine. They began unloading food into the fridge and cabinets.

"It may be a good idea to get more food." Brittnay said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"It's not too bad, it's just they cough and scream in pain all the time." Brittnay said.

"It got really scary." Joey said.

"I hope they find a cure, or something." I said.

"Me too, those poor people. Did you hear the ones infected on the border died? Well not all of them, but a lot." Brittnay said.

"Wow," I slumped down into my couch.

"I feel like we're in Rome, during the bubonic plague." Joey said.

I laughed at that but felt guilty. I heard a scream and ran to the balcony. The three of us looked down below. A woman had crashed into a telephone pole and killed one of the infected. She was crying and people were rushing to her side. I closed my eyes and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" they asked.

"A woman just killed someone who was infected. He ran out in front of her and…she just ran into him." I said.

"Okay, where was this."

I gave them the street name and they hung up. I looked back down at the people. They were freaking out. A few of them had their cell phones out and were calling for help. I heard sirens off in the distance. The Los Angeles sun started to set. It was going to be a different world with this plague out there.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Spreading

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 2:

**Ingrid's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I heard Joey snoring. I yawned and stretched my arms. I threw the covers off of me and slipped into the bathroom. I applied my makeup and put on some eyeliner. I dabbed some red lipstick on and gloss. I put on mascara and eye shadow. When I was finished I sat on the toilet lid and tied my hair into a braid. I slipped on a black and white stripped shirt and a gray cardigan with black skinny jeans. I put on a pair of converses and stepped outside. Joey and Brittnay were fast asleep on the couch. I walked to the balcony. The morning sun was just rising. I peered down at the street. The car that had killed the infected man was gone, so was he. I looked around my city and smiled. I didn't think anything bad could happen here.

I turned around and shut the balcony door. I walked into the kitchen and started making myself a bowl of cereal. I poured in milk and ate it up. Joey stirred in his sleep. I saw him stick his head up and fix his messy hair. He kicked Brittnay and she fell onto the floor. I laughed.

"Morning," Joey yawned straightening his red jacket.

"Good morning." I smiled.

He walked into the bathroom and didn't come out for a few minutes. When he did he trailed the smell of Air Fresher. I glared at him and then shook my head. Boys were stinky.

"I was thinking about going to the Promenade later," I said.

"I'll go," he said.

"Okay," I smiled.

I put my bowl in the sink and the three of us departed my house. We took the elevator down to the lobby. When the doors opened I saw the familiar faces of my building. They smiled and waved. I walked outside and we took a taxi to the Promenade. The air blew through my hair when we got out. It was strangely dense here. Usually there were a bunch of people shopping. I walked into the first shop and browsed clothes. Joey and Brittnay were sorting through jeans. People were laughing in the corner. I bit my lip and tried to decide between two shirts. I walked to the nearest cashier.

"May I try this on?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me." She led me to the back.

I winked and Brittnay and Joey. They smiled and we walked into the back. The cashier knocked on a few doors. She found one empty and unlocked it. When she swung the door open I screamed. There was a woman covered in blisters on the floor. She lunged at the cashier and cried out. She coughed and thrashed about. I screamed again. Joey reared his head. People looked out from their dressing rooms. Joey pulled me away and we ran from the store. I cried and buried my head in Joey's shoulder. I was still clutching the shirt from the store. I dropped it and they led me to a Starbucks near us. Joey got me a tea and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said. "That was so scary."

"They're in so much pain that they just loose themselves." Joey said. "At least that's what the news says."

"Are they like…zombies?" I asked.

"No, but they might as well be. I mean come on Ingrid? Zombies?" Joey laughed.

"True," I smiled.

When the day was up we retired back to my place. I snuggled up with a blanket and we all watched The Walking Dead. I sniffed and thought I smelt something burning. I held onto my blanket and walked over to the balcony. Joey was at my heel. I opened the door and looked out into the city. There was a fire off in the far distance. My phone started ringing. I walked over to it slowly and read a text message.

_Watch the News! _It said.

I flipped over to the news and saw the coverage of it.

"A unknown group of people have burnt down a hospital full of the infected. Police say they found footage of several people in tan jumpsuits. We will keep you all informed. If anyone has any information about these people, please contact the police immediately."

I looked at Joey and Brittnay. This whole thing was getting a little ridiculous. I sighed and sat on the couch. I hoped tomorrow everything would be okay.

I closed my eyes and yawned.

When I woke up the next morning it was nearly noon. I heard Joey taking a shower. Brittnay walked into the apartment with a newspaper and flipped through it.

"This says the spreading rate is increasing." She said.

"Oh my god," I said. "What do we do?"

Nugget jumped up next to me. I petted him and saw Joey walk out of the shower putting on a shirt. He looked at us and she showed him the paper.

"Wow, three hundred infected in three days." Joey said.

"This is scary." I said.

"Should we leave? We could go to the country until this passes." He looked at both of us.

"Well it's not just up to us. There's Luke, Jason, Alex, everyone." I said.

"Ingrid, we can't expect everyone to just pick up their lives and leave." He said.

"I'm just saying," I said.

There was a knock on the door. Joey opened it and Luke walked in. He smiled at me and then looked at Joey and Brittnay.

"They have infected at their apartment building." I said.

"Ah, okay." He said. "So want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know, the plague. I'm worried." I said.

"Come on," he smiled.

"Fine, okay. Hold on." I said.

I straightened up my clothes and sprites' on a fresh batch of perfume. I brushed my teeth and smiled at myself. I put on some lipstick and walked back out. Luke was sitting at the counter with Joey looking over the paper.

"That's not a bad idea." Luke said.

"What isn't?" I asked.

"Leaving the city," he said.

"That's what I said." I said.

Luke got up and took my hand.

"See you all later," I said to Joey and Brittnay.

"Bye," Brittnay said.

"Yeah, bye." Joey said.

Luke led me downstairs. We walked out to his car. I breathed in the Los Angeles air. I hoped in the passengers side and turned on the radio.

"_I wanna scream and shout. And let it all out. And scream and shout and let it out. Saying oh we oh we oh we oh._" Brittney Spears and Will. sang.

I hummed along with it and Luke got in. He started his car up and drove us to a restaurant downtown. I gazed into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Red River, Safe Haven

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 3:

**Ingrid's POV**

The streets of Los Angeles filled with the sick faster than I thought possible. It was the First of January and people were down below coughing and sputtering. They were thrashing at each other and breaking into buildings. I knew it was finally time to leave this place. It wasn't safe anymore. I mean it would have been if we just stayed put, but the plague was affecting people in big ways. People I passed everyday were now dying. The power was even starting to go out from exhaustion. I looked at Joey and Brittnay. We sat on my living room watching the news.

"The President of the United States has issued a warning for all citizens to remain calm. The CDC in Georgia along with several governmental facilities are working on fixing this problem. The disease however is mutating. It's causing the infected to become violent and evil. Their humanity switch has almost died out." The reporter said.

I heard an explosion outside. I ran to the window and saw a car had struck a building and caught fire. People were around it screaming and busting into buildings. This was out of hand. I looked at Brittnay and Joey again. The door to my building opened up. An infected man ran at me. I ducked and screamed. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Help me!" he screamed.

I cried. Joey pulled him off of me and dumped him over the ledge. People down below immediately looked up at us. They stepped forward to my building. I gulped and looked at the others. We had to leave.

"Get everything you can," he said.

I ran to my room and began packing. I heard car horns down below and gun shots. I packed two bags and some food. Nugget meowed. I petted him and scooped him into my arms. I heard a knock on the door. I paused in the living room and looked at Joey. He stepped to the door and looked out the peep hole. He sighed.

"We need to leave," Luke ran inside.

"We're all packed." I said.

"Good, the rest of us are down below." He said.

"The rest of us?" I asked.

"Me, Jon, Tessa, Shawna, Matt, Therese, Jason, Cat, Meghan, Sawyer, Alex, Whitney, Chad and Tiffany. All of us." he said.

When he meant all of us. He meant all the YouTubers in Los Angles currently. I nodded and heard screams down below. He led us to the elevator. We gathered there together. Nugget squirmed in my arms. I calmed him down. The elevator flew to the lobby. When it opened up I saw a horde of people breaking chairs. The manager of the apartment building screamed and ducked. Three men ran over and started beating him. I cried. Luke held my hand. We ran past the infected people and into a horde of eight cars. Joey and Brittnay got in Luke's car, I followed them. We sped off away from the apartments. The other cars followed us closely. I looked through my bag and found a brochure.

**_Visit Red River, New Mexico._**

**_You're scenic destination for skiing and family outings. Located away from major towns, you can enjoy the seclusion of our resort town. Bring the whole family and hike on the mountains surrounding our town!_**

"Luke, go to New Mexico!" I shouted.

"What? No!" he said swerving onto the highway.

Joey turned on the radio.

"Evacuate the city immediately. Los Angeles has been deemed quarantined. All uninfected must leave the city immediately." The news said.

"Fine!" Luke said.

He turned off toward the exit ramp to leave California behind. Behind us the other cars swerved away. I saw a few stray cars leaving the city as well. I looked around and saw Joey and Brittnay looked back at the city. A few fires had spread around. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh my god! Nugget!" I screamed. "We have to go back!"

"Ingrid…we can't…" Luke said.

"My nugget…" I cried.

Joey and Brittnay comforted me. I sniffed.

A few hours later we drove into New Mexico. I told Luke to drive to Red River. He shook his head and complied. Jason and Shawna called us from a few cars behind. He told them my plan. We drove to Red River and I saw the small little town. It seemed nice and quant. Luke looked around and saw the people walking around and stopped when they saw our fleet of cars. I sighed and smiled at their safety. We would be safe here. I knew it. I looked at the others. They seemed to feel my sureness.

"This could work," Joey said.

We parked in the center of town and got out. People walked over to us slowly. I got out and stretched. My friends got out of their cars and started talking.

"Welcome to Red River," a man said.

"We just came from Los Angeles, we need a place to stay." I said.

"Well we have a hotel just there or a mountain top campsite," he said.

"Anywhere." Tiffany Alvord walked up.

"They can stay at the Michael's place on the mountain. They moved. It's vacant." A woman said.

"Can you show them the way?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "Follow me."

She walked to her car and started it up. We got in ours and followed her through the city of Red River. She turned down into a large neighborhood filled with large mansions. I gaped at them and smiled. She turned and stopped outside a two story home. It was at least the size of a Wal-Mart. I shook my head. Thank god for the rich. I got out.

"The keys are inside, I guess this is your home now." she said. "At least until this all dies down." She said.

"Of course," Jason Munday said.

"Go on, I have to get home to my kids." She said leaving us.

We looked at each other and walked inside the luxurious house.


	4. Chapter 4: The YouTube Manor

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 4:

**Ingrid's POV**

We walked inside the house and flipped on the light. There was a fully decorated living room with couches and tables. I saw a high def. Plasma and a large kitchen. I looked around and found two dining rooms and a breakfast nook. There was a door to a movie room with a pool table and a wine cellar. We looked around. There was a pool and hot tub outside. I glanced upstairs. We all walked up their together. We found twelve bedrooms scattered around the house. I took the third one we found. Shawna and Tessa shared the one next to me and next to them was Joey and Brittnay. On the opposite side of me was Tiffany and Chad, then Whitney and Jason. The rest were somewhere. Luke stepped into my room as I began unpacking. I sighed and flipped my hair out of my face. He hugged me and smiled. I breathed out and smiled back. We laid down together cuddling.


	5. Chapter 5: 2013-July 2014

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 5:

**Ingrid's POV**

It wasn't until April that we saw the changes start to affect the citizens of Red River. We warned them of what would happen to their infected. So a vote was taken and the infected were sent to a prison in Northern New Mexico. We locked it down tight and made sure nothing bad could get in. None of the Red Riverians had any idea of what life was like outside their town. It was horrible. War was spreading in Europe as infected there started to appear. Everyone was losing their patience with this cure. The United States had been split in half. From New Mexico to Virginia and DC, Maine, Rhode Island and Iowa were considered the safe zone. Mostly every where else was in the Infected Zone. As the summer began to fade away I started to wonder if Luke was serious about me. We'd gotten serious, but I didn't know how emotionally invested he was in me. Summer began fall and soon it was December. It had been a year since the plague started. Reports from WashingtonD.C. stated that over ten billion people had died. On the 21st Luke called me and told me to meet him in town. I got into my car and drove out. When I got to him, he proposed. I accepted and we got wed in the church there. It wasn't beautiful, but it was nice. On January 2nd, we took over Red River and governed the people there after their leaders had died. They trusted us. Up until July 2014 we had made life wonderful in Red River. Then on July 2014 a report came into the TV.

"The plague has finally ended, all infected have passed and a cure has been dispersed. Results shall soon return. Life can resume as soon as possible."

It was such good news that we forgot that we didn't have anywhere to go back to. Of course the kind people of Red River allowed us to stay behind with them. In August I told everyone I was leaving. It was something I'd been considering for a long time. After everything that had happened, I just wanted to find my mother and curl up in her arms. I knew she was in Los Angeles last, but I didn't think she was there when the plague started. Luke wouldn't let me go. He convinced me to stay until November. Then I told him I was going regardless. He let me go and started crying. I hugged him and kissed him. Now I'm headed for Los Angeles to trace my mother down. I will find her at all costs no matter what. It's my goal in life.

**Okay, Sorry. Now it's good. I had to sum up the events of 2012,2013, and 2014. It was the only thing I had to sadly do before the real fun begins. Now we start! Yay! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: It's Perfect

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 6:

**Ingrid's POV**

The explorer stopped outside of Los Angeles. I looked around and saw the dead bodies lining the road. People were repairing the city slowly. After nearly two years of chaos this city had been neglected. I drove down the ruined street and turned to my old apartment building. The glass of my front door was broken down and the stone around it had been long since chipped away. I turned off my car and walked inside. There were people walking around. I saw an old neighbor. They ran to me and hugged me.

"We'd thought you'd been killed." She said.

"We evacuated to New Mexico." I said.

"Your mother came by," she said. "She left for North Dakota."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

I ran up the stairs and entered my apartment. The door was kicked open, but it was pretty much the same looking. The panda painting on my wall had faded and my bed looked slept in. I sighed and walked into my room. On the wall was a note that read,

_Ingrid, I hope you find this one day. I've gone to North Dakota for safety. Stay safe. Be careful. I love you_

_ -Mom_

I wiped a tear away and grabbed a photo album from under my bed. I took out at least twenty pictures of my parents, friends, Luke and my old life. I grabbed some food, at least the stuff that was still there. When I was finished I walked back down to my car. I started it up and drove to Luke's house. I turned down the road and found the old familiar street. When I got near his house I gasped. I sped up and came to a halting stop outside of his house. It wasn't there. Along with a few houses around him, it was gone. Something, a bomb most likely, had crashed into them. They were now a pile of rubble. I cried. We'd heard they'd bombed parts of Los Angeles, Seattle, and Las Vegas because it was full of infected and riots. I put the car in reverse and sped out of Los Angeles. I was headed to North Dakota now. Where would I start first? I stopped outside of the city and looked at a map. There was a small town just by the border called Univille. I could try there. After that I'd drive to the larger cities and ask around. Maybe the government would start a survey soon to figure out who was missing and who was still alive. I had an idea. I pulled out my phone. I could make a YouTube Video. I switched on the camera and started talking.

"I'm looking for my mother, if anyone has any information on her. Comment below." I switched it off and uploaded it.

I turned the car on and sped away. California's scenery vanished. I'd have to stop in New Mexico first and let my friends know what happened to their city. They couldn't return there for a long time. There wasn't anything to go back to for them. I sped up, going over the old speed limit. Cars were broken down on the side of the roads. I saw bodies near them from the infected. It was a horrible sight. I zoomed into Red River and stopped outside of our manor. Tiffany Alvord walked out with Luke and Joey. She looked through my window and smiled. It'd been a week since I'd left.

"Hey," I got out.

"Hey yourself, Did you find her?" Luke asked.

"She's in North Dakota, I'm going to Univille. Look I went to Los Angeles and stopped by the houses. Mine and Joey's is the only ones still intact. Luke's is completely destroyed." I said.

"Bomb?" Luke asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

A light rain began to fall on us. We walked inside and I rested. Tomorrow I'd wake up early and drive out to North Dakota. If I hurried I could get there before the next night fall. Chad took my car out for a refill and new tires. I thanked him. Luke let me have the room to myself. I was Mrs. Conard after all. I loved him. He was so kind. Tiffany and the others were downstairs talking about staying here in Red River. It was as good a place as any. If anything came up we'd go to a bigger city like D.C. or New York. I coughed in my sleep and drifted away.

When I woke up the next morning it was thundering. Luke told me the roads were all washed away. I couldn't leave until the storm passed. I grumbled and grabbed a cup of coffee. I'd be condemned to another day here in Red River.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Shawna said.

"Yeah Ingerd." Tessa joked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"You guys are dorks." I said.

"HAMINA!" Tessa yelled running off.

"Oh my god," I laughed.

Shawna and I cracked up. Chad walked inside of the house with Chad. They laughed and walked to the movie room where Cat, Meghan and Joey were watching the Avengers. I smiled at everyone. We'd made this place our home. I sniffled and looked outside. Dark clouds were surrounding the city of Red River. It scared me. It felt ominous. Like something dark was coming.

"Hey," Luke walked up and hugged me.

"Hey," I sighed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Oh! Take her to the new thing." Shawna winked.

I looked at him and her. She smiled. Luke nodded and led me upstairs. I looked back at Shawna. She seemed excited. Luke told me to close my eyes. I did so. We walked past rooms and rooms. He opened a door and we walked inside a room.

"Open," he said.

I did so. When I saw the room I wanted to cry. It was full of pictures of all of us. I saw ones from the past and present. Large mosaics of us and poems plastered the walls. I walked to a large picture of Luke and I's wedding. I touched the photo and smiled. It was everything I ever loved in one room. I spun around and giggled.

"Love you," Luke whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7: Annie Walker & Warehouse 13

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid's POV**

When I woke up the next day the rain had stopped. I kissed Luke goodbye and told the others my farewell. I got in my explorer and drove off. A few hours past and I was in Kansas. I stopped for food and gas. The man inside told me everything was free as it should always be. I smiled and thanked him. When I got back on the road it was starting to rain. I sped it up and outran the storm. It was behind me, but for how long. I got to North Dakota at last. I was a few miles away from Univille when the explorer broke down. I screamed and looked out at a field. There was a large warehouse with cars around it. I felt hopeful. I got out of the car and took an umbrella. I started toward the warehouse. A group of cars started to leave. I waved at them. The only road away was the one near me. I ran over to it as they pulled up. I jumped up and slipped on the wet ground. My body flew forward. I hit my head on a rock and blacked out.

"Do you think she's okay?" a female voice asked.

"I don't know Claudia. Do I look like a doctor?" a male voice asked.

"Only if I look like Brad Pitt," Another male voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw four faces gathered around me. I sat up and took in a breath.

"Hi, I'm Myka Bering." A dark haired girl sat down in front of me. "You took a big fall."

"Ouch, Where am i?" I asked.

"Leena's bed and breakfast." The red haired girl said. "I'm Claudia Donovan."

"I'm Pete Lattimer, and this is Steve Jinks." A muscular man pointed from him to a smaller male.

"I'm trying to get to Univille," I said.

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"My mother might be here." I said.

"Well we only had a few visitors since the plague." Myka said. "What's her name?"

I gave them her name. Myka smiled and ran off. When she came back she had a photograph. She handed it to me.

"Is that your mother?" she asked.

I looked at the picture and saw a picture of me and her. I gasped and sat up straight.

"Woah, take it easy." Pete said.

"This is her!" I gasped. "Where is she!"

"She's not here." Steve said.

"Well is she okay?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. I felt sick. Had she died before I could find her.

"She went to Oklahoma City." Myka said uneasy.

"Why did she go there?" I asked.

"To find you, Ingrid." Myka said.

I leaned back against the wall. Pete patted my hand and smiled.

"She's fine. She's probably worried sick about you. She was such a sweet old woman." He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

He left with the others and returned with a grilled cheese sandwich. I thanked him.

"Did Leena make this? Since this is her bed and breakfast?" I asked.

"Uh…Leena died." Pete scratched his head.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's okay. It happened a long time ago." He said.

"Oh," I said.

He left me to my bidding. I ate the sandwich happily and passed out. When I woke up again it was early morning. The sun was just rising. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself and saw the bandages wrapped around my head. I touched them gently and sighed. I walked outside and heard Pete and Myka singing. I walked downstairs and saw them dancing. Myka walked over to me and started waltzing with me. I smiled. Pete had a rose in his mouth. He handed it to me. I held it between my teeth as Myka spun me. Steve started humming as he made his pancakes.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a ride?" I asked.

"Annie is about to leave. She's headed to Los Angeles to find her Sister's husband and children." Myka said.

"Annie?" I asked.

"Walker. She's a CIA agent." Claudia said.

"Hmm…Where is she?" I asked.

"Probably out for a jog," Steve said.

"When will she get back?" I asked.

"When will who get back?" a voice called.

I spun around and saw her. She had long blonde flowing hair and piercing brown eyes. She had a ten watt smile and a face that said, "I think I can crush you." She was wearing black skin tight jeans and a gray tank top.

"This is Ingrid," Myka said.

"Nilson's daughter?" Annie asked.

"Yes." Myka said. "She wants to know if you can take her to Oklahoma City."

Annie looked me over. She walked around me and smiled.

"Do you get carsick easy?" she asked.

"No…" I said.

"Good, then be ready by noon." She ran up the stairs to her room. I looked at the others. They smiled.

"Your stuff from your car is in your room." Claudia said.

"We took everything." Steve said.

"Thanks." I said.

I'd definitely remember these people if I ever had the chance to help someone out. They were forever in my debt. I could have died and never knew where my mother was if it wasn't for them.


	8. Chapter 8: Rapists

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 8:

**Ingrid's POV**

"You good to go now?" Annie pouced down on the first steps.

"Uh," I looked at Myka and the others. "I guess."

"Okay," she stepped onto the floor. "Thank you guys for everything." She told the residents of the Bed & Breakfast.

"Be safe," Myka got up and hugged her.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Pete hugged her.

After a full minute, Myka had to pry Pete off of Annie. I laughed. Annie held her keys out. I had my bags with me and I was ready to go. Claudia opened the door for me. I smiled and walked outside. Annie clicked her trunk open. I breathed out slowly and placed my bags inside. I shut the trunk and looked back at the Inn. Claudia waved and shut the door. I waved back and smiled. I opened the passenger's side door and got in. Annie started the car as I buckled up and drove off. She turned left and we bored into Univille. I looked around and soon it was gone. She sped off and switched on the radio.

"A nation wide warning has been issued for the United States of America. Hordes of people have been taken and rapped throughout the continental states. Be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. To report a crime call the local Police Station." The news said.

"It's disgusting what some men will do for a good time," Annie said in disgust.

"I know," I shook my head and looked out the window.

I pulled my bag out and started writing in my journal. It would be a collection of my thoughts and letters to Luke on how I was. I missed him every second. It was silly though. He was Luke! When did I allow myself to get married? Maybe if the plague wasn't around I would have thought differently. No, I doubt that. Luke may have been Luke, but I was still Ingrid. And Ingrid loved Luke.

"What do you have there?" Annie asked turning off onto a highway. It would be a direct route to Oklahoma.

"A journal," I said.

"I have one of those," she smiled.

"Do you write to anyone?" I asked.

"Just my sister," she shrugged. "You?"

"My husband, Luke." I said.

"I didn't take it you were married. You seem like the freelance drifter type."

"Did you just call me a whore?" I asked offended.

"No, I mean you seem like you live vividly. I can't imagine you married and settled down."

"Oh…well I am." I said.

She nodded and sped up. We were going over a hundred miles per hour. This road was empty for miles but I didn't know for how long. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep and found myself dreaming of being back in Red River. I could see the pizzeria and the ice cream shop. Our home and the small wooden town hall. The trips up the ski lift with Luke. Jogging with Tiffany, Tessa and Shawna. Shopping with the girls. Laughing. Smiling. Hiking up the mountains with the group. It was tranquil. I smiled and sat at a hamburger joint with them.

_"What do you think Ingrid?" Tessa held up a shiny new camera._

_"What's it for?" I seemed very interested in this camera._

_"History." She said._

_"Whose? Ours?" I asked._

_"Yes." Tiffany said._

_"How does it work?" I flipped the lens open._

_A light poured out of it. A man came out and smiled at me. He was a bit overweight and wore a blue jeans jacket with a buttoned up shirt. He had gray hair and a friendly smile. It was a little creepy at the same time._

_"Hello, Ingrid." He said._

_"Who are you?" I asked. _

_"My name is Earl," he said._

_"Why are you here, Earl?" _

_"God sent me, he said you're going to need my help."_

_"God sent you? So are you an angel?"_

_"Yes ma'am." He said._

_"Where are you from Earl?" I asked._

_"Heaven, so to speak, but I spend most of my time In Oklahoma City." He smiled._

My eyes flew open. Annie was screaming. She swerved off the road and ran into a corn field. I screamed and heard gun fire. Men were laughing. The windows were all but broken.

"What's happening?" I screamed.

"It's one of those groups." She shrieked.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just entering Oklahoma." she said.

The car swerved and we screamed. Annie spun around and drove in another direction. Corn sprouts flew through the window and hit our faces. I shrieked and pushed them away. Annie sped up and they seemed to come less frequently. I threw the corn and plants that littered the floor out the window. I curled up in a ball. I didn't want to be rapped. I heard a pair of cars near us. Annie kicked it into high gear. The car jumped a ridge and we were on a hill.

"Pick these maneuvers up from the CIA?" I asked.

"You bet!" She smiled.

She spun around and that's when the car started falling. We were going down the other side of the hill. I screamed. She sped up and it only sped up the process of our falling. I cried and the car flew backwards. The back end crashed forward. Airbags sprung up and we fell onto the roof. The car rolled for a few minutes until we were upright again. Remarkably neither of us had broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A man knelt down into our window.

"Look like we've got a couple of purty ladies, ain't we billy."

Another man came to my window. I cried hysterically.

"Sure do," he smiled.

His teeth were yellow. I cried harder. Annie gripped my knee and told me to hush.

"Look, I'm a government official. I can have you both arrested in a matter of minutes." Annie said.

"Sure purty lady." The first boy said.

He was muscularly built. The other man by my window was also pretty muscular. He had a thick head of hair and a tuff of gray and black chest hair sticking out of his shirt. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at us.

"Get out of the car," he said.

"Please, don't." I said.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm CIA." Annie said.

"Doesn't matter anymore, the Government can't control us anymore." The second boy said.

"Now…Get out." The first boy said.

"This is sick," Annie got out.

I wiped my tears and got out. The second man pushed me by Annie. I stood rigid and Annie told me to be strong. The first boy, who couldn't have been older than eighteen nodded at me.

"I want her," he said.

"Good, I got this one." He nodded at Annie.

It was evident that they were a father and son. The boy pushed a gun into my back and nodded at the corn field. I stood strong and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To The Station

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 9:

**Ingrid's POV**

The boy pushed me down. He started playing with his belt buckle. He leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him away and he snarled.

"Don't play rough, I can shoot you now. You hear?" he said.

"Animal," I spat at him.

He took his gun and rubbed my hair with it. I pushed it's cold tip away and he tossed it on the ground. He un-buckled his pants and leaned down again. I heard grunting coming from the area Annie had gone. I sighed and he started playing with the straps on my shirt. I heard a gun shot and the boy smiled.

"Your friend must have been a fighter, now my pops can join us." he smiled.

"Oh, you're a little pile of filth." I said.

He slapped me and then started pulling his pants down. I screamed for help. He slapped me again and started kissing me. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly his body flung away from me. I cried and looked up. A woman knelt down beside me. She helped me up. I hugged her and began crying.

"It's okay, it's okay." She said.

"My…my friend." I cried.

"She's safe." She said.

She helped me up and we walked out of the cornfield. I saw Annie with a boy by a car. She smiled faintly. The boy had piercing blue eyes and black hair. The woman was wearing glasses and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was much older than him.

"Is that your son?" I asked.

"Clay?" she asked. "Oh no, he's my best friends nephew. She passed away in 2010 after his parents died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Rhetta, they're headed to Oklahoma City." Clay said.

"What brings you there?" she asked.

"We're looking for Ingrid's mother." Annie said.

"Well how about you come down to the City with us and we can help out." Rhetta said.

"It sounds like a plan." I smiled.

When we arrived in Oklahoma City, I looked around and tried to picture my mother living here. It wasn't California and that made me laugh. I looked around and we pulled into a Police Station. Clay and Rhetta lived here with a few other detectives. Rhetta was a forensic specialist who had lost her entire family to the plague. Clay was a nephew of a former police detective and had lost his dad and aunts and uncles to the plague. All he had left was Rhetta and the Station.

"Hey Butch," Rhetta called. "Can you get Ingrid and Rhetta some food?"

"Oh my god, She looks just like Mrs. Nilson!" A man said running up to me. "It's uncanny."

"Oh my god! You do?" Rhetta said.

They all gathered around me and looked at my face. I gasped.

"She was here?" I asked. "My name is Ingrid Nilson."

"What a small world," Clay said. "But…you just missed her."

"What!?" I screamed.

"She went to Oregon." Butch said.

My heart seized up and I started crying. I had missed her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Onward To Oregon

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 10:

**Ingrid's POV**

A few days had passed. We'd been resting in Oklahoma City for two days. It seemed peaceful enough. I was sitting in the Courtyard of the station drinking some coffee and pondering life. How was it that she's slipped away twice? I sighed and looked up at the sky. Rhetta walked over and sat next to me.

"So tell me about your husband." She said.

"Well his name is Luke," I smiled. "He's in Red River, New Mexico with our friends. He's 6 foot and has these incredible green eyes. He is really funny and creative. He's a bit nerdy but that's okay. I kind of just left him there."

"Do you think Luke misses you?" Rhetta asked me out in it.

"I'm sure he's moved on," I laughed sorrowfully.

"I don't think he'll ever get over you. You're one of a kind." She smiled.

"Do you really think so?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes.

"I do," She nodded.

I hugged her.

"I never wanted to leave. It's just my mom, I need to make sure she's okay." I said crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay darling, it's okay." Rhetta patted my head.

"Hey Clay, why don't you go get us a couple bottles of water." She said to Clay as he passed.

I looked at Clay. He smiled at us and walked into the kitchen. He brought back two cold bottles of water and handed them to us. I drank it down thirstily. Clay walked back to his little cave of a room in the station. He pulled the covers up over himself and started reading. I looked out at the tree in the courtyard. It was summer now. Hot and blazing. Annie was no doubt ready to leave at any moment. She seemed nervous that Oklahoma City had been hit pretty hard with the plague. I didn't think so. I thought it was safe here. Maybe I'd go and get my friends from Red River after this was over.

"You be careful when you leave tomorrow," Rhetta told me.

"I honestly won't forget you," I said. "I'm in your debt forever,"

"Oh honey, don't talk like that." She said.

"I mean it. If there is ever a war or something. You'll be one of the first people I come to." I smiled.

She patted my shoulder and smiled. I hugged her again and looked around outside. I sniffed and she got up and walked inside. Clay walked by the window and waved. I smiled and waved back. I saw Annie talking with Butch about getting a car. They were going to lend us an OCPD van from their garage. I pulled out my journal and started writing.

**_Dear Luke,_**

**_It's been a few weeks since I've seen you know. I wish you come have come with me on this trip. It's so hard not seeing any of you anymore everyday. I miss the mountains of Red River and our hikes. It's hot here in Oklahoma, Clay and Rhetta tell me that this place gets up in the high hundreds during summer. I can't believe its ninety degrees in November though. I guess it's another con of the plague._**

**_I've made a few friends so far, Clay Norman who is a nineteen year old kid but is absolutely adorable. His father, mother, aunts and uncles all died during the plague and before. He's been living with Rhetta Rodriguez, a forensic specialist here at the Oklahoma City Police Department. Her best friend was Clay's aunt Grace Hanadarko. It's too bad that she's passed away, from what they tell me she sounds fun. Rhetta lost her family too. Her husband got sick and then her kids. I spent the night crying with her last night. They're both upstairs getting breakfast. I hope you're okay. I love you._**

**_Love, Ingrid (November 22nd, 2014)_**

I walked to my room that I had been sleeping in, the forensic room. I pushed open the double swing doors and walked into the closet. There were beds were dead bodies usually laid, but not anymore. I slid the book under my borrowed pillow and sighed.

"Hey," Annie walked in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Butch thinks we ought to leave now if we want to make Oregon by tomorrow." Annie said.

"Okay." I sat up.

I collected my bags and a blanket. Annie got her things and we walked up to the lobby. Clay was talking with Rhetta when we got up. He looked over at us. They seemed sad to see us leave.

"I'll miss you all." I said.

"Come back and see us?" Rhetta asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Thanks," Annie pushed the door opened and we walked with Butch to the garage.

"Off we go." Annie said.

"Off we go," I repeated.

Annie started the car.

Butch opened the garage and we pulled out. I waved to him and he waved back. We turned out of Oklahoma City and sped away. I prayed my mother was still in Oregon. Clay said he heard her talk about Portland, so we'd start there.


	11. Chapter 11: Born To Die

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee OR BORN TO DIE BY LANA DEL RAY.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 11:

**Ingrid's POV**

Night was settling in. The car was running out of gas. We were in Colorado and had to stop off by a run downed motel off the major highway. Finally we were starting to see more people out and about. It had been a while and there was dead bodies along the roads, horrible sick things covered in blisters and filth. Whatever they once were, they weren't humans anymore. We pulled into the motel parking lot and heard the engine cut out. We had just made it. Annie sighed and put the car in park. Cold fog iced up our windshield and windows. I looked over at Annie in the sudden darkness. Shadowy lights flickered in from the lamp post outside. I looked up at the motel. Clearly there hadn't been anyone in the office. The windows had long since broken in and old mattresses littered the ground.

"Should we…just go in there?" I asked.

"Grab a gun from inside the drawer," she said.

"You have guns?" I asked.

She nodded at the drawer. I opened it up and found two handguns. Annie took one and I took the other. I opened my door and we walked outside. Annie shut her door and I shut mine. We walked outside and the cool Denver air blew through the parking lot. The night was all around us. Death was almost in the air. I breathed out and misty breath poured into the air. I pushed it away and walked over to the office. Annie slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She went inside and had a look around. When she returned she was holding a key. We started walking off to the room when we heard noises. Annie and I froze and looked around. It seemed to be coming from somewhere inside of the motel. I looked at all of the rooms. The motel was still but there was still noises. They seemed to grow larger until I recognized it as music?

_"Hi Who me?. Why?"_ Voices repeated.

Doors opened and a brown haired girl with a large noise came out, _"Feet don't fail me now. Take me to the finish line. Oh, my heart, it breaks. Every step that I take. But I'm hoping that the gates. They'll tell me that you're mine."_

A blonde girl came out. She had stunning blonde hair and a strong sense about her.

_"Walking through the city streets, is it by mistake or design. I feel so alone on a Friday night. Can make it feel like home. If I tell you you're mine."_

Tons of people came out now, _"It's like I told you honey. Don't make me sad. Don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why. Keep making me laugh. Let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime." _They sang.

The choir of teenagers walked down the staircase. The evening fog was drifting in from the hills behind the motel.

_"Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, this is the last time."_ All the girls sang.

_"'Cause you and I…we were born to die."_ The big nosed girl sang.

"_Lost but now I am found. I can see that once I was blind. I was so confused as a little child. Try'na take what I could get. Scared that I couldn't find. All the answers, honey._" The boys sang.

"_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why. Keep making me laugh. Let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on, try to have fun, in the meantime._" They all sang.

Then the blonde girl sang again, "_come take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, this is the last time. 'Cause you and I, we were born to die._"

The entire group chanted, "_We were born to die. We were born to die. Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometime love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why. Keep making me laugh. Let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on. Try to have fun, in the meantime._" They ended.

I looked at Annie and she looked at me. The blonde haired girl and the brown haired girl with the big nose walked up to us. The fog had surrounded the rest of them and made them look ghastly and hidden.

"I don't know whether to clap or be worried." Annie said.

"We all use to go to McKinley High School. We were in the Glee Club, singing is…kind of our thing." The blonde said. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She said.

"I'm Rachel Berry." The other said.

After she told us who each of the members of the Glee Club was they looked at us.

"You're Ingrid!" A girl shouted.

I looked through the mist. There was a thinner brown haired girl smiling at me. She didn't look like the rest of them. She looked like she'd had a troubled life before this.

"Yes, I'm Ingrid Conard." I said. "This is Annie Walker."

"Hi," Annie tucked her gun away.

"Did you and Luke get married?" the girl asked. "My name is Marley Rose."

"Yeah, a while back." I smiled.

"That's great, I use to watch all of your videos back in Ohio." She smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"What wait videos? Is she like…a…you know." A dumber kid, Quinn had called Puck asked.

"No! She isn't a prostitute. She runs a makeup channel and video blogging channel on YouTube and she sings with her now husband Luke!" Marley said.

"Do I look like a whore or something? That's like the sixth time I've been asked that." I asked Annie.

"No," she shook her head.

"So…like…where are you headed?" a taller man who looked confused asked.

"We're headed to Oregon and Los Angeles." Annie said.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night and there is an empty car lot a few miles ahead." A girl said.

"Yes, Santana. But it's not a few miles. More like half of one." Quinn said.

"Well thanks," I said. "Anywhere specific you want us?" I asked.

"Room 17, is the only empty one left." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Annie and I walked to it.


	12. Chapter 12: Panda KeyChain

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 12:

**Ingrid's POV**

In the morning it was freezing. I saw it was light outside. I groaned and got up from the bed. Annie was on the one adjacent from me. I threw the grimy blankets away and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the light and wiped the spider webs away. They trickled to the floor. I sighed and brushed my teeth. I spat and then walked into the room. Annie stirred in her sleep. I stepped outside and saw Rachel and Quinn sitting in chairs and laughing. I walked over to them.

"Sleep well?" Quinn asked.

I couldn't help but picture her with Clay. They'd make a good couple. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I miss my bed at home, but yeah." Quinn said.

"So what brings you Ohioans out here?" I asked.

"Ohio got hit hard with the plague and so did New York, so we just left." Rachel said.

"New York?" I asked.

"A few of us were there when it happened." Quinn said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"Los Angeles, but we've been kind of running this town in New Mexico for the past two years." I said.

"Really? That's pretty cool. We've been looking for a place. Is it safe?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely, plus we have farms and tons of guards. No diseases there." I smiled.

"What's the name of the town. We might check it out." Rachel said.

"Red River, New Mexico. It's a ski village." I said.

"Nice," Quinn smiled.

"So how far is this rental place?" I asked.

"It's a few minutes out. The place is abandoned but the keys and cars are still there." Quinn said.

"If we could get some gas, I don't think we'd need a new car." I said.

"Didn't you hear? The gas is basically gone. They're trying to find an alternate fuel source. Maybe they'll even have flying cars one day." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, as if." I laughed.

We laughed for a few more minutes then Annie walked outside. She yawned and shut the door. She flipped her blonde hair behind her and joined us.

"We need to get moving. Your mother might be gone before tomorrow." Annie said.

"Your mom?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Mrs. Nilson." Annie said.

"That's your mother?" Quinn gaped.

"Shut up! Marley said she looked like a YouTuber she use to watch, but I didn't think…wow." Rachel said.

"She was here? When!" I yelled.

"Three or so days ago." Rachel said to Quinn.

"Yeah, She said she had to get to Oregon. Something about meeting someone named Beverly." Quinn said.

"Beverly?" I asked them.

"No clue, she just took off." Rachel said.

"Well then we need to go. Did she say where in Oregon?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. Portland." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you all so much, here give this to Marley." I pulled a small keychain panda from my pocket.

"Okay," They looked at it.

"It's from a YouTube thing." I said.

They nodded.

"I'm forever in your debt," I said.

Annie and I collected our bags and took off in a sprint. I never once looked back at the motel. I could see the rental place a head. When we busted through the gate I found a shiny explorer and grabbed the keys from inside. Annie piled our bags inside and we took off. She drifted off to sleep as I drove. All I could think about was having my mother back! She was so close. We'd be there tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye, Annie

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 12:

**Ingrid's POV**

In the morning it was freezing. I saw it was light outside. I groaned and got up from the bed. Annie was on the one adjacent from me. I threw the grimy blankets away and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the light and wiped the spider webs away. They trickled to the floor. I sighed and brushed my teeth. I spat and then walked into the room. Annie stirred in her sleep. I stepped outside and saw Rachel and Quinn sitting in chairs and laughing. I walked over to them.

"Sleep well?" Quinn asked.

I couldn't help but picture her with Clay. They'd make a good couple. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I miss my bed at home, but yeah." Quinn said.

"So what brings you Ohioans out here?" I asked.

"Ohio got hit hard with the plague and so did New York, so we just left." Rachel said.

"New York?" I asked.

"A few of us were there when it happened." Quinn said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"Los Angeles, but we've been kind of running this town in New Mexico for the past two years." I said.

"Really? That's pretty cool. We've been looking for a place. Is it safe?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely, plus we have farms and tons of guards. No diseases there." I smiled.

"What's the name of the town. We might check it out." Rachel said.

"Red River, New Mexico. It's a ski village." I said.

"Nice," Quinn smiled.

"So how far is this rental place?" I asked.

"It's a few minutes out. The place is abandoned but the keys and cars are still there." Quinn said.

"If we could get some gas, I don't think we'd need a new car." I said.

"Didn't you hear? The gas is basically gone. They're trying to find an alternate fuel source. Maybe they'll even have flying cars one day." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, as if." I laughed.

We laughed for a few more minutes then Annie walked outside. She yawned and shut the door. She flipped her blonde hair behind her and joined us.

"We need to get moving. Your mother might be gone before tomorrow." Annie said.

"Your mom?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Mrs. Nilson." Annie said.

"That's your mother?" Quinn gaped.

"Shut up! Marley said she looked like a YouTuber she use to watch, but I didn't think…wow." Rachel said.

"She was here? When!" I yelled.

"Three or so days ago." Rachel said to Quinn.

"Yeah, She said she had to get to Oregon. Something about meeting someone named Beverly." Quinn said.

"Beverly?" I asked them.

"No clue, she just took off." Rachel said.

"Well then we need to go. Did she say where in Oregon?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. Portland." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you all so much, here give this to Marley." I pulled a small keychain panda from my pocket.

"Okay," They looked at it.

"It's from a YouTube thing." I said.

They nodded.

"I'm forever in your debt," I said.

Annie and I collected our bags and took off in a sprint. I never once looked back at the motel. I could see the rental place a head. When we busted through the gate I found a shiny explorer and grabbed the keys from inside. Annie piled our bags inside and we took off. She drifted off to sleep as I drove. All I could think about was having my mother back! She was so close. We'd be there tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Mrs Nilson

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 14:

**Ingrid's POV**

I had ducked, but the gun wasn't near me. I heard another scream and my name. A window broke up above. I saw a tan elbow jet out of the window. A Dharma person was upstairs.

"Mom" I screamed.

I ran up to the building and kicked the door down. I looked around and found the staircase. I ran up them and looked at the listing for my mothers apartment. I ran up flights and flights. When I got to her floor I heard crying and another gun shot. A vase broke and a shriek pierced the night.

"Ingrid!" my mother called.

I found her apartment and kicked the door open. My mother had a bullet wound in her shoulder. She was bleeding out. I screamed and saw the three Dharma people.

"Ready to die?" one asked.

"Did you harm my mother?" I asked.

"Is baby Ingrid hurt?" the girl asked.

She walked over to me and held a knife out. I looked at my mother again.

"Is my question too complicated for you? Did you hurt my mother?" I asked again.

The woman seemed taken aback. She laughed.

"Of course," she mused.

"I'm sorry, then." I said.

"For?" she seemed delighted.

"Killing you." I said.

"As if." She laughed.

I pushed her back and she fell onto the couch. I flew myself over the counter and landed in the kitchen. I threw a plate at the men's head. They shot a bullet and I ducked. I picked up a knife and sent it out and it landed in the first male's throat. He fell to the floor dead.

"Alec!" the woman screamed. "You'll pay for that!"

She ran at me.

I ducked and threw her at the fridge. She wrapped her arms around it in defense. I grabbed her ponytail and beat her head into it. Blood trickled down the fridge. The second male took my by the hair and pulled me to the floor. The woman regained her composure and grabbed a slender knife. I kicked my foot up and the knife went flying. She got excited when she saw where it would land. My head. I sent my hand up and grabbed it inches above my eyes. She gasped. I gabbed her foot with the knife.

My head pounded with thoughts. I threw myself into the living room and found a lamp. I threw it at the guys head and knocked him clean out. The woman spat blood and growled at me. I glared and saw my mother moaning. She was weak. I thought about all of my encounters. Quinn, Myka, Clay, Luke, My mother, and Annie. I screamed and charged at the woman. She jumped and I ducked. I heard glass break and saw her fly through the window.

"That was easier than I thought." I said.

"Ingrid…he's…" my mother said.

I spun around and saw the man I had knocked out with the lamp. He hit me with his lamp and I landed on the ground. My vision blurred.

_"Ingrid," I saw Earl the angel._

_"Earl?" I asked._

_"Go back, you have more important things to do. The seven of you are far to important. You have things to do. God has big things for the Chosen Seven." Earl said._

_"What do you mean the chosen seven." I asked._

_"You are a part of the chosen seven. Each of you will do something to stop evil. You will fix corruption." _

My eyes snapped open and I saw my mother knocked the man out. She bent down to me and coughed. I jumped up and hugged her. I cried.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." I cried.

"Ingrid…Go….Beverly." My mother coughed.

"What?" I looked at her.

She cried and looked into my eyes.

"You are beautiful. Tell me what I've missed." She said.

"I'm married mom, Luke and I." I cried.

"Oh! How…The wedding?"

"It was beautiful mom, it was in an old cabin." I cried.

"Sorry for…plague…problem with other…virus. Find…Bev…y."

"What mom?" I cried.

"Love you…" she coughed.

I looked into her eyes. She was bleeding out quickly.

"Let me find you some bandages, okay?" I asked.

She didn't respond. I shook her a little. Her eyes stay open and staring out into space. I screamed and cried.

"I love you too mom! Oh god!" I screamed.

Emotions overflew me and I screamed. I wanted the world to stop. I screamed louder and louder. Tears flew down my cheek. This wasn't fair! My mother laid motionless at my side. I kissed her forehead and got up. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and went into the bathroom. I promptly threw up.


	15. Chapter 15: Okay, Beverly I will Help

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 15:

**Ingrid's POV**

I stumbled outside and cried. I held myself together and saw the red haired woman. I stopped and she smiled remorsefully.

"You! You're one of them!" I screamed.

"No! My name is Beverly Barlow. I need your help Ingrid." She said.

I looked at her. This was Beverly? I walked over to her barely holding myself together. Images my mother and me flashed before my eyes. I saw her and me in our house. I saw my as a baby. I saw Downtown Los Angles and Taiwan. I cried and Beverly patted my shoulder.

"Ingrid, a war is coming and you've just seen the first part of it." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Dharma Initiative is planning an attack on the USA. They want to take it over. They've been killing people for years. Your mother contacted me after the plague and we've been working out an escape. I have a way to get out of this Dark World we're living in."

"Suicide?" I asked.

"No, a better solution. It's called the Matrix. It's a machine. I'll plug, us and whoever you want, into it and we'll be in a dream like state and see things that never happen. It'll be a world inside our brains." Beverly said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A few hundred years." Beverly said. "Your mother and I have already collected a few people. A couple of people from Virginia, the Salvatore's and Elaina, a few dozen celebrities, citizens of Eureka…and Your friends from Red River."

"What!? What happened to Luke!" I pushed Beverly.

"Ingrid, calm down. I know you just lost your mother. But there are more important things to worry about.' She said.

"Like what!" I shouted.

"The preservation of Earth!" Beverly screamed back. "Now I need your help Ingrid! I made a promise with your mother!"

"I don't want to help you! I don't even know you!"

"Fine, I grew up in a small town called Eureka. It's full of scientists and I know more than you ever thought possible. I can stop this war. Just not know. We need to leave."

"Why!?" I asked.

"Because your mother and I were told by a man named Earl, who clams to be an angel, to get out of here for now."

My eyes flashed back to the angelic man named Earl. His country attitude. It made sense. I was part of some plan made by god. This was to save everything.

"He said those lost can be regained." Beverly said.

"Fine." I felt excited. "I'll help, on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I have a few people I want to come with us."

"Ingrid I don't think more people is the…"

"Me and them, or nothing."

"Names," She said.

"Clay Norman, Ham Dewey, Rhetta Rodriguez, Butch Ada, Captain Perry and her daughter, Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose, Rachel Berry and the Glee Club in a motel in Colorado, Myka Bering, Pete Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, Steve Jinks, Miss Frederick, Annie Walker, Danielle Walker, Joan Campbell, Auggie Anderson." I said.

"Done." She said.

"What do you mean done?" I asked.

"When we arrive in Virginia, they will be there."

"How…?"

"Trust me. I know who they are." Beverly said.

"I don't…"

"We're all a part of a bigger picture, Ingrid." Beverly said.

"To save Earth?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'm in. I have nothing left to lose."


	16. Chapter 16: A Bigger Picture

**I DO NOT OWN INGRID OR THE YOUTUBERS LISTED IN THIS STORY or Warehouse 13, Covert Affairs or Saving Grace, Glee.**

**Ingrid's Journey **

** -A Dark World Prequel**

Chapter 16:

**Ingrid's POV**

As we drove to Virginia, Beverly told me she had a few others on board too. The members of a town called Beacon hills, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinksi and a few others and people who knew a lot about the Dharma Initiative, Kate Shepard, Sawyer, David Shepard.

I nodded and we pulled into a compound outside of Virginia. She got out of the car and I did as well. There was a large warehouse sitting in front of us. Beverly led me to the entrance and opened the door. I looked inside and saw a gigantic spaceship in front of me. I gaped.

"What the hell!" I looked at her.

"The only safe place will be orbiting earth." She said.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"Inside," she said.

A hatch opened from the side of the ship. Beverly typed in several codes and the roof of the warehouse vanished. I gaped and walked with her inside the ship. This was all so strange. I couldn't comprehend the fact that this was real. We walked into an airtight room. Beverly shut the hatch and opened another door. We were by a set of rooms. I walked down the hallway and saw my name on one of them. I opened the door and found my stuff from home here. I was shocked.

"Your mother had that brought in." Beverly kept walking.

She turned down a corner and I followed her. There was a large cafeteria with a window leading out into the warehouse. She kept walking.

"This is the Matrix Room," Beverly said inside another room.

I ran down a hallway and found bodies laying on cots. My eyes flashed to Annie and then Luke. I screamed. I ran to Luke and tried to unplug him.

"You'll kill him." Beverly warned.

I stepped back.

"You monster, my mother would never do this!" I shouted.

"Look," she hit a button and a video feed came up.

"Have you seen Ingrid?" Luke asked Joey on screen.

"Thought she was with you." Joey said.

They were in LA. What was happening.

Beverly switched channels and it was of Annie.

"Got to go to work, see you later, Danielle." Annie said to her sister.

"Hey Rhetta," it had switched to Clay. 'I'm going to see my dad in the hospital. Want to come?"

"Sure, Honey."

Then it switched the Pete and Myka laughing in the Bed and breakfast and then the glee club singing. I looked at Beverly confused. Were these memories?

"This is what they think life is. It's very real." Beverly said. 'But the loop and story isn't complete until we go in."

"What do you mean story?" I asked.

"You will go through a series of events. How you get there is up to you. But it will end up in your exit of the Matrix and waking up here." Beverly said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"A place called New America, blowing up warehouses, American being lost, etc." Beverly rolled her hand.

I walked over to Luke. The ship lunched forward and I saw we were already above Earth. We had just exited the atmosphere. I guess there wasn't any turning back now. I gulped and looked at Luke. I held his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Can you lay down here?" She asked.

"I suppose," I looked at her.

I laid down on an empty cot and she plugged in some morphine.

"Once you're in there. You can't tell anyone anything about this. It could destroy the whole thing and we'd all die." She told me.

I nodded and thought about how hurt I felt knowing I'd have to lie to Luke and my friends. They'd understand though…hopefully.

"See you in seven hundred years Ingrid." Beverly said.

I gasped and saw Earth below us! I closed my eyes tight and suddenly they were opening. I was standing outside my apartment door.

"There you are!" Luke opened the door.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's December 22nd?" Joey said.

"There hasn't been a plague?" I asked.

"No…?" Luke said.

"Just messing with you guys? Want to watch the walking dead?" I walked to my couch.

"Okay, Chunky." Luke smiled.

"So what have I missed?" I asked.

"Nothing, you were only gone for like a few minutes." Joey said.

"Right," I smiled.

It felt weird. This was realistic as it got, but you could tell it wasn't real life. Even the air felt artificial. I shook my head and smiled at Luke.

**_Seven Hundred Years Later…_**

Luke left us alone on the island. I looked at Kate, David, and Sawyer. We had to bury the dead above us on the island. President Hunter Howson was dead now and the Dharma's terror was over. After all this time, I had gotten revenge for my mother. They'd killed her. I saw Luke and Annie kiss. It hurt me, but I knew it was for the best. My time was up. The first part of our legacy was over. I wondered who would be next. Earl told me there would be seven of us. I was the first. Now it was up to them. I walked up the beach with Kate. We walked and laughed. She told me about finding Jack and how much this island meant to him. We walked to the plane wreckage of Oceanic 815 and I flashed back to my previous life. Meeting everyone and smiling. Seeing the Glee Club perform. My life inside the Matrix. My son, Derek walked up and smiled at me. I hugged him. This was our new home. I was pretty happy about it too.

"Time for new beginnings," I said.

"Finally," Kate said.

"We're free," Derek said.

"They aren't." I said.

"I know," Kate said.

"They're strong though." David said.

"They have to be, this is just beginning for them."

"Do you think so?" Kate looked at me.

"I know so, I've seen and heard things. We're a part of a bigger picture… To save the Earth."

"Hmm," David said.

We stared out into the ocean. The sun was melting onto the horizon. I smiled and felt peaceful.

**Make sure to watch out for Light World: Book 1**

**Who is the Next Chosen One: Annie, Luke, Clay, Quinn, Myka? Find out.**


End file.
